Move On
by MorbidTruth
Summary: For now, you'll pretend to have it in you.


**A/N: Just a random DracoxXxGinny fic. Hopfully it makes sense. I'm pretty proud of it. I hope y'all like it as much as I do. **

**It is going to be a one-shot, so please PLEASE do not ask me to "update quickly". **

**Happy Reading! **

You stare out the window, wondering if it's going to snow tonight or just get extremely cold. The sky is gray with clouds and the air is heavy with the coming of winter. The cup of cappuccino in your hands is hot and the smell is quickly filling the room. Your thoughts drift to memories long gone, thinking of him. The one that got away. You continue to stare out the window, remembering a kiss from years ago, a touch that used to make your heart beat speed up, a glance that used to make your stomach do flips. He was gone now. Long gone. Though you hate to admit it, you still dream about him. You still fall into that endless abyss when you look at his pictures, his letters. In your mind, he's still the 21 year old you knew so many years ago. He'll always be eternally young to you, because you will never see him now. He moved on. He was forced to leave and though you both tried to make it work, in the end you agreed to let it go.

The wind is picking up outside but you don't notice. You sigh sadly and slowly walk back to your room, gathering the pictures you haphazardly threw on the bed the night before, taking them back into the family room. The leather of the couch is cold against your bare legs, but you don't care anymore. You've been cold for so long, you barely notice. Setting the cup on the end table, you pick up the nearest picture. He's leaning on a balcony, his silver eyes shadowed slightly from the sun. There is no smile on his face, just a hint of mystery and a lot of wonderment. You set that picture down and pick up another one. He's standing against a wall, his arm wrapped protectively around you. His eyes are filled with mirth. You are atleast a head shorter than he is, though neither of you ever minded. Your beautiful scarlet hair is hanging over your shoulders and you remember that just before the picture was taken he'd told you that he loved your hair even though it sometimes got in the way. Underneath the picture was a letter. You carefully unfold it.

_My Darling Love,_

_I'm so happy we're still together. You know, when we started dating we knew that it would be hard. And it has been, but we've survived and I'm thankful that you have the stength to go through all this with me. I wish I could explain everything I feel about you, but I don't think there are enough words in the English language._

_You were right, by the way, when you said that I need to be more decisive. Well, I'm trying. That's really all I can do and I know you understand that._

_I want you to do somethings for me though. If, in years to come, we are not together then when you feel lost and alone, think of me. Think of the love we once shared. Remember my touch. Remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you. I will never forget you. When you feel like that, just find me, whether in your heart or in the Wizarding Directory of London, and talk to me. I'll always be there for you, even if we're not together anymore._

_I should get going though, I'm supposed to be working. I love you, darling and I'll see you soon._

_Love Forever,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I want you to have this ring. Wear it as long as you love me. Never take it off. I promise I'll wear your's._

At that moment, you look at your left ring finger. The little gold ring is still there, the diamond gleaming in the firelight. It was his great grandmother's ring. He gave it to you the day he gave you that letter, days before he was forced to leave. You stare at the ring, remembering how the tears in his eyes the day he left shown like diamonds.

You get up from the couch, letting the letters and pictures fall as they will. The coffee's cold by now, but you don't care as you pick it up and drink it slowly. You look at the pictures on your wall; pictures of your recent ex husband and your daughter. You study one picture in particular, the one of your ex husband. He's got his arm around you. You are not smiling, though he is. Then you think of the end of that relationship.

_"I'm sorry, but when you look at me, you see someone else. I love you, but I can't stay with you if you're in love with another man," _Harry was calm about it, not getting angry or upset. He smiled, kissed you one last time and walked out the door.

You loved your ex husband, but he wasn't Draco. You couldn't fall in love with him though you tried for years. He still writes to you, but you never reply. You're afraid you might hurt him again and that wouldn't be fair.

You turn your face from his picture and your gaze lands on the mail, lying on the floor. The owls must have dropped it off while you were in the shower earlier. Before even moving you can see the bills and magazines, but you also see a small envelope. Pushing the other mail away with your toe, you lean down and pick up the little envelope, neat scroll spelling out her name.

_Ginny Weasley_

There is no return address. You figure it's from one of your relatives, considering it's your thirtieth birthday. Slowly, you open it and pull out a card, thick with a letter inside. The outside of the card is solid baby blue with the word 'Eternity' on it. You open the card, placing the folded letter in your pocket. The inside of the card says simply 'Do you still wear the ring?' You know who it's from. Dropping the card to the floor, you quickly open the letter.

_Ginny,_

_How are you doing? I know it's been a long time since we've talked, too long._

_It's your thirtieth birthday. Congratulations. I know you're probably surprised you made it. Isn't that what you always said? Well, I knew you'd make it._

_Yes, I know. You're wondering why I'm writing, after all this time. I really don't have an answer, except that I got a strong urge to confess something and you were always the best listener. If you refuse to listen now, I'll not hold it against you._

_I know that when I left, we agreed to let everything go. We'd be content in knowing that we had fun and we loved each other, but it would never continue to work. And through the years, I've always wondered, What if I had made it work, the way you originally wanted me to? I know you could have done it. You could have done anything. I'm sure you still can. But you know that I was never strong enough to do something like that._

_I believe I can do it now. I've grown up. I've spent the last nine years regretting not continuing it with you. I know I should have been strong enough then, but you were always the one with the emotional strength. You were always the one fighting for us and holding us together. I wish you could know how much that meant to me. All those times I started to walk away and you chased after me, letting me know that just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean you're going to stop loving me. _

_I guess I'm really asking your forgiveness. I should have tried. I should have done alot of things. But I know what I should be doing now and I'm finally doing it. I'm begging you to not only forgive me, but to maybe give me another chance. No, not go straight into dating. But have dinner with me? Get to know me again. See how much I've change._

_I won't blame you if you don't answer. But if you think, even for a second, that you could maybe love me again please contact me. My address is at the bottom._

_I love you, Ginny. You are the only one. My only one._

_Forever Your's,_

_Draco Xavier Malfoy_

You are shocked. You write down the address and immediatly burn the letter and card. You know you'll give him another chance, but for now, it's nice to think that maybe you have the strength to move on.

**A/N: Leave me a review. Hope y'all liked it. If it didn't make sense, I'm sorry. But really, it's not supposed to. Anyway, leave a review!**


End file.
